Jenny
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Jenny crash lands in Cardiff, Torchwood take her on, will the Doctor find out she's there? please read and review, it's my first Doctor Who fic JennyX? TenXRose, I refuse to let Tosh and Owen die, and I refuse to leave Rose with clone Doctor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yep, I own Doctor Who, I'm 16 years old and own the TV show -sarcastic laugh- yeah right. Obviously I don't or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction -grin- please don't sue. Please read and review

Enjoy!

Chapter One

Jenny's latest mission, being stuck in old Victorian England on Earth, had considered her to think about other people's actions, and the consequences that came with them.

If you were found guilty against the monarchy, even if you were innocent in the first place, punishment was severe.

She pushed the pleas of help, the helpless screams and distraught cries to the back of her mind, all the while feeling that she could've done more to help.

She sat in her shuttle, thinking about where in time and space to take herself next. She soon figured out how to travel through time by directing the unruly ship at any time vortex and rift in space, and the ship took control after that. She resorted to calling the people on Earth little aliens, and even went as far as to say it to their faces if they called her alien.

She reached forward and put random co-ordinates in the small console in front of her. Her shuttle jolted into life, directing itself toward a random rift.

"Come on…" she muttered. "Be nice to me…"

Saying this didn't seem to help. The shuttle rocked and bashed, flew and tumbled through the rift.

Soon she lost all control. Warning messages flashed a violent red on the screens in front of her.

"No, no! Don't do this to me now!" she cried and kicked the small console.

Sparks flew out at her from the console, she screamed and braced herself.

She knew she was going to crash through the rift she was aimed at. She felt herself and the shuttle drop, crashing though the Cardiff Rift. She closed her eyes, put her arms over her head and waited for the impact of the crash, and possibly hurting and killing innocent people. Nothing happened.

She looked out of the window to see she was floating just above ground level and she heaved a sigh of relief, safe in the knowledge no-one was seriously injured.

Meanwhile in the Torchwood Hub, Gwen Cooper and Toshiko Sato were researching an alien they'd found and caught two days before.

"Tosh look, the rift's activated!" Gwen said as she saw the rift spikes become more bolder on the screen, showing rift activity. "Jack!"

Jack came rushing in from his office.

"What is it?" he asked.

He leaned over the women's shoulders as Gwen pointed out the rift activity.

"Something's come through." he said. He got the CCTV up, glancing at the outside world.

He saw the shuttle floating above ground level outside.

"Stay here. I'll check it out." Jack said as he grabbed her coat and made for the door..

"To Hell I will." Gwen said stubbornly and followed him out.

"If I didn't know any better Gwen Cooper I'd say you're taking a fancy to me." Jack flashed her a flirty grin.

"Yeah when I need an arrogant flirt in my bed I'll let you know." Gwen rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey! Flirt I'll grant you. But arrogant? How can a gorgeous piece of perfection like this be arrogant?" Jack smirked and knocked on the shuttle door. "Hello?"

"I don't need help, I got it." came Jenny's response. A sharp sound of metal being kicked came from within, followed by a frustrated scream.

Jack pulled open the door to reveal the frustrated blonde. "Yeah, looks like it." he said with a smirk.

"I can manage. This thing has a mind of its own." she told him, kicking the small console again. More sparks angrily spat out at her.

"Let me help you get out and I'll check it." Jack said, holding out his hand to her.

She raised her eyebrows at him and jumped down from the shuttle, landing perfectly on her feet.

"Mind of her own? Looks like this is one woman you won't be able to use your wiles on, Jack." Gwen whispered in his ear, grinning.

"Temporary glitch. I'll have her falling under the Harkness charm in no time." he grinned.

Turning to Jenny, he held out his hand again, this time to introduce himself.

"Captain Jack Harkness." he said, giving his best winning smile.

"Jenny." she answered, still not taking his hand, which resulted in a small giggle from Gwen.

Jack and Jenny looked at her.

"Jack likes to flirt with anything with a pulse, try and make them succumb to his charm." Gwen said.

"Right…" Jenny said slowly. "I won't fall under that easily. He's got a lot of work to do with me."

"Yeah, well we'll need to run some tests on you to make sure you're safe and you're not secretly out to kill us." Jack spoke up before Gwen could say anymore on the matter.

He led the two women back into the Hub, and immediately began belting out orders.

"Tosh, new comer here needs testing, all the usuals." Jack said and asked Ianto to get everyone coffees.

Tosh nodded and got up all the usual testing programs. The testing podium lit up.

Jack lead Jenny on to the podium, stepped back and the tests began.

"Owen stop being a prat!" Gwen laughed when she caught him swinging from a metal rafter on the ceiling.

Once the tests were done, Jenny was shown to Jack's office by Gwen.

"Is there anything we can get you?" she asked. Seeing the confused look on the young blonde's face she added, "Tea? Coffee? Give Own and Jack a good slap?" she grinned as Jack walked in, at that Jenny let out a small giggle.

"Talking about me?" Jack grinned.

"The Torchwood flirt and the Torchwood twat yes." Gwen retorted, smirking.

"Oi!" Owen shouted. "He gets a good insult ad I get-"

"The truth." Gwen and Jack said in unison.

"Mind you, Jack gets the truth too…" Gwen added.

"And don't you just love it baby." Jack winked.

Jenny looked on, confused.

"Jack! Gwen! Owen!" Tosh called out.

The three walked out, leaving Jenny by herself once more.

"The girl has two hearts." Tosh said as the thee crowded around her and Ianto.

Jack's eyes went wide while the others looked confused.

"That's not possible…" he spoke after a bit.

"Yeah that's what I thought when I first started here remember Jack. Now I know anything's possible." Gwen said.

"It's like she takes human form, but she wasn't born like normal. It just says "species unknown" She's definitely alien." Tosh said.

"Yeah but there's only one person I know with two hearts…" Jack said.

"This is the old friend, yeah?" Ianto and Gwen said.

Jack nodded. "But he's the last of them… There's no way she'd be like him, it's impossible"

"Maybe he was mistaken…" Ianto said.

"No, he'd have told me by now if that were the case, he would be able to sense them in his head, and he said there's just emptiness." Jack looked back at the blonde standing in his office, looking curiously at the things on the shelves.

"Not if they were hidden." Gwen said.

"Gwen, Gallifrey was destroyed with everything and everyone on it, only two Time Lords survived. Think of it like the angel and devil. The evil one was shot and refused to regenerate, so we burned him to make sure he didn't and couldn't come back. Now the Doctor remains out there, helping the universe." Jack told her.

His team looked at him and then nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm hoping o update every month, with college starting now I'll find it hard but I WILL do it, I won't let it be abandoned like my others xx You know the score, me own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter 2**

A few days after arrival, life for Jenny became more confusing.

She tried to take in everything that was said to her about what the team do, but felt shy about asking when she didn't understand. She hated that feeling. She wanted to be in control of her own voice, her own actions, but found in that small moment of shyness all of her control was gone and felt like a robot.

She instantly regained her control by force when Jack walked to her.

"We're going to test how you are with a gun. I'm going to take you down to the shooting range and I'm going to need you to shoot the targets provided, ok?" he explained.

'Finally! Something I can get the hang of easily! Lucky I still have that military instinct and history inside me.' Jenny thought hapily as she followed him to the shooting range.

She took one look at the needed targets and immediately went to pick up one of the bigger guns in the corner, but Jack stopped her and handed the smallest to her, taking the biggest out of her hands.

"Trail you with the small and work your way up to the biggest." he told her,

"What's the matter, Harkness? Not scared are you?" Jenny smirked, looking at him as she shot the needed targets in one go, leaving Jack speechless. She then shoved the gun back into his hands.

"Don't worry. Dad was speechless too when he saw what I could do." she giggled.

"Uh well…" was all Jack could manage to get out.

"Can I go now? Only Gwen promised she'd take me out shopping." Jenny said.

Jack nodded, unable to find his voice.

Jenny grinned and bounded out.

Jack shook his head. He walked back to the main part of the Hub.

"Trouble with the new girl?" Ianto laughed.

"Oh don't you lot gang up on me with those two!" Jack whined.

Owen laughed, Toshiko giggled and kept her eyes trained on the computers and Ianto grinned.

Gwen lead Jenny toward the shopping centre about 10 minutes away from the Hub.

"What's Torchwood?" Jenny asked.

"We specialise in alien technology and the species themselves." Gwen explained. "Separate from the Government above the Police."

Jenny's eyebrows creased in confusion, having no idea what the Police were or what a Government was. She nodded anyway, not wanting to draw more attention to herself.

"How did you wind up here anyway? In cold and dreary Cardiff?" Gwen asked.

"Crashed." Jenny said simply, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You say it like it's normal for you." Gwen said.

"Oh, it is." Jenny grinned.

"But you could get hurt."

Jenny simply shrugged. "Comes with the life really, I guess."

Gwen nodded a little. "Yeah, my job's sort of the same. Maybe worse."

"So, what creatures do you see?" Jenny asked.

"We see a lot. One of our most frequent creature is Jack, but he's our team leader." Gwen laughed, Jenny giggled. "But no, it's always a Weevil. Getting quite boring actually. Although we once encountered a blowfish in a sports car. The expression on the poor old woman's face when we'd stopped and asked if she'd seen it, must've thought I was going mad."

Both of them laughed as they entered a shop.

"Do you know what size clothes you fit in?" Gwen asked.

Jenny shook her head, confused.

Gwen nodded and took her to one of the racks. "We'll start from the bottom and work our way up."

Jenny nodded slowly.

Gwen helped her pick out a colourful range of tops, the colours included blues, pinks, purples, greens, green and black checked, different coloured checked, stripped, dotted. Different sizes from a 6 to a 14.

The same was done for the jeans, from a light coloured to very dark before she herded Jenny into a changing room.

Hours later, Jenny and Gwen walked back to the Hub, struggling with the many bags of things that they'd bought, or more truthfully, paid for on Gwen's Torchwood credit card.

Jack raised his eyebrows at the women and he and Owen relieved them of their bags.

Gwen collapsed next to Tosh, and Jenny dropped herself into Owen's chair.

"What the hell do you have in here?" Owen complained.

"Clothes, shoes, a few girly essentials." Gwen said as he was about to search through the bags.

Jenny laughed when he instantly threw them to the floor.

"Idiot." she giggled.

"Oi! I prefer prat." Owen said.

Jenny rolled her eyes and got up and stood by Gwen.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at one of the screens.

"That measures and monitors alien activity. This thing here tries to translate alien or unknown languages into English." Tosh pointed at a smaller monitor, "That's the CCTV for both inside and out of the Hub." she pointed to another screen. "And that is monitoring the rift activity." she pointed at the final screen.

Jenny nodded a little.

Ianto walked in at that moment.

"Jack, someone's here to see you. She said she didn't want to come inside, that's why I came for you." he said.

"Ianto, I've already told you, if it's Doctor Jones then let her through." Jack said exasperatedly.

"It isn't."

"Alright. Be back in a moment. Don't miss me too much." Jack winked.

"Don't worry, we won't." Jenny smirked, who was now back at Owen's desk and reading a book she'd bought.

"You heard her Jack." Gwen laughed.

"I love this girl." Tosh giggled.

Jack rolled his eyes and walked out with Ianto.

When they reached the girl outside, she had her back to them.

Upon hearing footsteps, she turned.

"About bloody time Captain Jack Harkness!" came the familiar voice of…

"Rose Tyler!" Jack laughed and hugged her tightly. "Thought you were in the parallel world?"

She dug her face into his shoulder to hide a small wince. "I was… With the human Doctor…" she said.

He stepped back to have a look at her. It was at that moment he noticed bruises dotting her neck and her arms.

"Rose how…?" his eyebrows creased with concern.

She shuffled uncomfortably, hugging herself.

Jack took off his jacket and handed it to her, which she gratefully slipped on, giving him a slight smile.

"That's the reason I left. Managed to find a hole in the universe. There's a load of them, but some expand naturally." Seeing his inquisitive look, she added "I worked in Torchwood in that world. Had to wait for it to be big enough for me, mum, dad and my brother o fit through. Spent the best part of the two years there building this to get us through." she held up a small, round, metal ball with a series of coloured buttons on it.

He nodded, impressed. He knew she avoided the topic of the bruises because she wasn't ready to talk.

"Rose, if you ever need to talk, I'm always here. And Martha. And even the team." he said gently, leading her into the Hub, out of the chilly night air.

She nodded. "Not yet. When I'm ready."

He nodded in understanding. "Meet the Torchwood team!" he grinned. "Ianto, who you saw out there at the 'tourist' desk. Owen, being a prat over there hanging from the ceiling, Tosh, Gwen and newest member Jenny all by the computers over there." he pointed to each in turn.

Rose nodded.

"Everyone this is the legendary Rose Tyler who helped save the world." Jack grinned.

They all nodded and made sounds of approval.

Rose stood by Jack until he lead her to the women.

He stood back and watched the team make her feel comfortable and welcome.

"What was it like with the Doctor?" Gwen asked.

Rose grinned. "He was amazing. Not a dull second in sight."

Three hearts leapt at the mention of him.

Rose's eyes glistened excitedly while Jenny, careful ot to let her true identity slip, made no move of recognition, but her insides jumped about giddily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Another few days passed with a lot more laughter and excitement.

"He's banned from going to the Victorian times." Rose giggled after she explained what the TARDIS was.

"Why?" Jenny asked, sorting through the various objects Jack had shoved on her to sort through.

"I never understood her complete reason. But it had something to do with a werewolf and us reaping havoc. And according to them, I was a naked child, and he was my Scottish guardian. I had a T-shirt, a pair of leggings and a pair of denim dungarees on." Rose laughed at the memory.

Jenny looked confused.

"I wasn't covered head to toe in a Victorian dress." Rose explained.

"Ohhh!" Jenny nodded, grinning. "What was he like when you first met?"_'Seems like Rose is the closest I'm gonna get to even knowing just a tiny bit about my dad... if not everything..' Jenny thought._

"Bald. Big ears. Big nose. Cheeky, sarcastic, rude, funny." Rose laughed. "The biggest, bluest eyes you could just get lost in if you stared long enough."

_'Bald and big eared? And blue eyes? That doesn't sound like dad…' Jenny thought._

"I thought he was different?" Jenny said.

"Yeah. He has now. Skinny, tall, brown-eyed man in a suit. And a lot of great hair."

_'Now that's more like it!' Jenny thought happily._

"First word he said to me was 'Run' and until we got separated we never stopped. Then I found my way to him again. He got shot by a Dalek, they're kind of metal pepper pot creatures." she added, seeing Jenny's confused look. "We got him back to the TARDIS, he started to regenerate, change. But he stopped himself, and put all that energy into his hand in a jar."

"Is that the same hand you said got cut off?" Jenny asked, a slightly disgusted look crossed her features.

Rose nodded. "Then the Daleks found us and took the TARDIS to this Crucible thing. Me, him and Jack all walked out to them when they told us to, but Donna wouldn't come out and was sent to burn with the TARDIS, but fate was on her side, she touched the far and a second Doctor just came from it. This one was half human half Time Lord, giving Donna a Time Lord mind. They helped us pull the Earth into its orbit again, it was the Children of Time gathered as one. Me, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Sarah Jane, mum and of course the Doctor. Not sure what happened to her after we pulled the Earth back into orbit, but I was sent to a parallel world with the human version of him."

"Rose, when you've stopped boring people with the Doctor, you have a friend who wants to see you." a familiar voice said.

Rose whipped round. "Martha!" she laughed and hugged her.

Jenny smiled and gave a little wave.

Martha looked at her wide eyed. She walked to Jenny and studied her.

"How..?" Martha asked her quietly.

"Dunno… Rose doesn't know, not yet, I'm still learning about dad… Please don't tell anyone." Jenny whispered.

Martha nodded in understanding, smiling.

"Martha?" Rose asked. "Something wrong?"

"No. She just looked familiar, that's all." Martha said.

Rose grinned.

"Any reason WHY Ms Jones has decided to come and annoy us?"

"Well it was originally to annoy Jack, but he's out looking at abnormal activity and has taken Tom with him so.."

"You settled for me."

"Of course."

They laughed

"Jack wanted me to talk to you about something. He said you'd know." Martha whispered. Her face said it all. She wanted Rose to confide in her about the human Doctor.

They'd both grown close since the Stolen Earth incident.

"Jenny, could you give us a moment please?" Rose asked softly.

"Sure." Jenny nodded, smiling and walked out. She shut the door and sat at Owen's desk and looked around her. Even the pterodactyl didn't make her uneasy now.

"I wonder what aliens they see…" she asked herself quietly.

Her curiosity took over her and she got up and started looking around.

After forty-five minutes of looking, she eventually found the vault. She walked down the dark, steep steps. She looked around the small lit room. She could see it held six cells, all guarded by a special make of plastic.

She squealed and jumped back when a Weevil snapped and growled at her.

Deciding it was a bad idea to stay there a moment longer on her own, she turned on her heel and darted back up the stairs.

She got back to Owen's desk just as the Torchwood team and a bald man walked in.

"Where's Rose?" Jack asked.

"Talking with Martha." Jenny answered, nodding to the room both women were in.

Jack nodded. "Anyway, this is Pete Tyler, Rose's dad." he said, introducing the bald man. "And Pete, this stunning blonde woman is Jenny."

"Watch it Harkness." Jenny smirked.

"What?"

"Stop the flirting." she smirked, and shook Pete's offered hand.

Martha and Rose walked out a few moments later.

"Now remember. You'll always have me, Jack and the whole- well… maybe not Owen, but the rest of the Torchwood team to look out for you." she told Rose. "You're never without someone to talk to about the general crap of life."

Rose giggled a bit and nodded. "Thank you for listening." she smiled.

"Any time, What are friends for eh?"

"For talking to and annoying?"

They both laughed.

Rose spotted her father and waved a little.

"So this is the Torchwood you've been banging on about?" Pete grinned

"Sure is." Rose nodded.

"It's a little different from the one I'm used to." Pete nodded and started walking around the Hub, picking up random objects, finding out hour hey worked, contemplating what they could be used for, and whether or not you could take them apart.

"He's starting to act like the Doctor." Rose giggled quietly.

"What? Childlike?" Martha asked, grinning.

"Very." Rose smirked.

"You ready to go home?" Pete asked after a bit, looking at her.

She nodded. Yeah… I'll try and get through to him on the phone tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah… Me and Martha tried earlier." Rose answered.

Pete nodded and lead Rose out and drove her back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Rose and Jackie arrived at the Hub, Jackie had insisted she went with her daughter, much to Rose's protests.

Jenny had sat herself at Owen's desk again, watching Owen intently take something apart, and asking questions about what he was thinking of doing with it, and what it was for.

She turned around when she heard someone walk in and gave a small wave at Jackie and Rose.

"Rose! Back and a lot more rested yes?" Jack grinned as he walked in from his office.

"Possibly." Rose smiled.

"You better be treating my Rose right. I remember what you're like in that bloody machine of his." Jackie said.

"Mum.." Rose smiled.

Jack gave a mock salute at her. "Honestly, the Doctor's told me about your slaps, I don't want one." he grinned.

"Did the prize prat tell you what it was for?"

"Ok! Argument stops there." Jenny smirked, standing up.

"And who the hell are you?" Jackie asked.

"Jenny." she answered.

"Jenny what?"

"Just Jenny." she grinned/ "God you humans ask a lot of daft questions."

"Says you who hasn't stopped talking since you got here." Jack teased.

"Oh you're just sulking cause you can't flirt with me and get the response you want." she grinned.

"Are you like 'im?" Jackie asked, referring to the Doctor and Jack.

"Could be. Depends who's asking." Jenny smirked.

"God you're just like that flamin' Doctor of hers. Cheeky. Confusing. Strange." Jackie shook her head.

"Yeah I'm sure my dad would love to hear that." Jenny grinned, not realising what she'd said.

"You what?" Jackie and Rose said at the same time.

"Creating by progenation machine, with his tissue sample." she old them. "Two hearts, everything, just like him. Go ahead, check for yourself."

Jackie was the first to check, then Rose.

"Blimey she's right." Jackie said and was speechless after that.

Rose refused to believe it. She suddenly pulled Jenny into a room and shut the door. "Why'd you lie about not knowing him?! Was it funny to you!!? You were probably laughing behind my back!"

"No..! Never!" Jenny said suddenly. "I didn't know him, honest! When he left, all I knew of him was that he was the last of who he was, and he hated war… I mean… he _hated_ me when I came out of that machine… he pushed me away like he didn't want me there…" she blinked away the tears threatening to fall. "All I have is this…" she reached into her t-shirt and pulled out a gold, thin chain with the Gallifreyan symbol hanging from it. "It wasn't until Donna made him realise I was his that he started to care… And then you came… And you know so much about him…" the tears started to fall and she wiped them away. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Rose's anger melted away and she hugged her. "No… it's me that should be sorry…"

Rose let her cry quietly until the tears stopped.

"Why don't you find him?"

"Can't… he thinks I'm dead and I wouldn't know where to look…" Jenny shrugged.

"I could kill that man sometimes…" Rose sighed.

Jenny looked at her, confused.

"He'll always find a way to make sure he's on his own." Rose said.

"Maybe that's how he feels he should be.." Jenny said.

"Maybe, but it drives us all mad." Rose sighed and walked back to the others.

Jenny followed and kept her head down.

"Well what other insults have you got for my Rose then. Because whatever you have to say to her you can say it to me!" Jackie spat.

"Mum don't.." Rose said.

"It's a cruel trick to play Rose, saying she knows him. She shouldn't say it."

"It's not a trick it's the truth…" Jenny whispered. "He left me just like he left yo-" she was cut off by one of Jackie's hardest and fiercest slaps which knocked her back a few paces.

"That's enough." Jack said between them as he saw Jackie taking another step to her.

Jenny put a hand to her stinging cheek, shaking. Her hearts plummeted to her knotted stomach, at that point, she knew she'd never be accepted for who and what she was.

'It's me that deserves to be alone… not dad…' she thought. 'He's got all these amazing friends… a life I could never be a part of… dad would probably hate me for being back anyway…'

Tears started to fall from her closed eyes once more, and the more she thought about it the more they came. She turned away, her soldier instincts kicking in, not wanting to show how 'weak' she was.

Jackie stormed out of the Hub.

Jenny walked back to the room she'd just come from, shut the door and sat against it. She reached up and ripped the chain from her neck.

She shoved it into her pocket and wiped her tears.

'I know what I'll do… If they want a soldier, then that's what they'll get… I just won't show my emotions… Emotions only weaken you anyway…' she thought. 'If that doesn't at least contribute to making dad proud of me then I don't know what will…'

* * *

A/N: Aren't you lucky? Two updates in one day =] Sorry last month's installment was late, college stuff got a bit much xXxXx


	5. Chapter 5

The days turned into weeks and before anyone knew it, it was nearing December.

Hiding her feelings is just what Jenny did.

She didn't speak unless she was spoken to or when she asked what their lastest mission was, despite Jack, Gwen and Rose telling her what she was doing wasn't healthy for her.

"Jenny come on we're off." Jack called through.

She silently walked to him, avoiding his gaze.

He sighed quietly and walked to the SUV, Jenny followed like a good little soldier. He drove his teams to a car accident three miles out on the motorway.

The Torchwood team plus Jenny walked through the cornered off area while the Police moved away.

Jenny took a metal glove from Owen's bag.

"Do you remember how to use it?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she said, sitting at the boy's head, holding it in her lap with her hands.

Seconds later the boy woke up.

"What? Where am I?!" he panicked, looking at the people around him.

"It's alright, don't panic, we're here to help." Tosh said.

"Want my gran! Where is she?" he asked.

"90 seconds." Gwen said.

"She'll be here soon." Tosh said calmly. "Do you know what hit your car?"

"I dunno! I just saw this bloody great blue box in the air, I looked back on the road and I saw this creature in a lorry heading straight for us!" he said.

"What did the creature look like?" Jenny asked.

"Who said that?" he asked.

"Never mind that just answer the question." she snapped.

"What do you bloody mean what did it look like? It was bloody big and green!" he snapped back.

"10 seconds." Gwen said.

Jenny nodded.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry…" she said, letting his head drop softly to the ground once the 10 seconds were up.

She stood up one more and wordlessly put the glove back in the bag.

She made her way back to the SUV before anyone could speak to her or move.

"He's back, she needs to know that. And he needs to get his 900 year old Time Lord ass here." Jack said. "She can't live like this."

"You're right Jack, but how the bloody hell do we get in contact with him?" Gwen said.

"If he's landed it'll be easier." he told her. He took his phone out and dialled Martha's number.

"Hello?" Martha answered.

"Martha Jones! I've got a job for you and this time it's not looking gorgeous for me." Jack grinned.

"Shut up Jack." Martha laughed. "What is it?"

"The TARDIS has been seen. I need you to try him again."

"Will do." she said and hung up.

The Torchwood team got back into the SUV and drove back to the Hub.

Martha dialled the TARDIS number and waited for the Doctor to answer.

"Martha!" he said cheerily.

"No time for hello's Doctor. Get down to Cardiff as soon as." Martha said.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" she told him and hung up, she then sent a text message to Jack saying she;d done it, she pocketed her phone and made her way to the Hub.

The Doctor sighed, set the TARDIS co-ordinations and was off for Cardiff.

Back at the Hub, Jenny was still sat quietly in the corner.

"What did he say?" Jack asked Martha as he lead her through.

"Didn't give him chance. I told him to get here as soon as possible." Martha said.

"So how are we gonna tell Jenny that we might well have just got her dad to come back here." he whispered.

"We let them see each other I suppose." Martha said just as quietly.

Suddenly the familiar-to-most thrumming of the TARDIS sounded throughout the area.

Jack ran out to his old friend. Martha stayed where she was and Jenny kept her eyes trained, unblinkingly on the wall opposite her.

"Jack! Maybe you can tell me what's going on and why Martha seems to want to order me about at the moment!" the Doctor said as he stepped out of the TARDIS in his usual brown trench coat.

"Just follow me." Jack told him and lead him into the Hub.

"Jack just tell me what's…-" he trailed off at the sight of Jenny in the corner.

As she heard his voice, she blinked a few times, a tear slipping from her eye as she did, she hastily wiped it away before anyone saw I, still not looking up and around her.

He stepped toward her and hugged her.

She pushed him away and ran from the room with a small, barely audible whimper, scared that her feelings would get the better of her and her hard work would be for nothing.

"Right. Does anyone want to explain to me WHY my daughter's been reduced to that?" he asked, a dark look crossing his eyes.

"Rose is back too… she had a look of hate on her when Jenny told her who she really was, but then she calmed down… and… Jackie hit her… I think Jenny thought if she didn't tell anyone who she was then she wouldn't be hated… So when she got slapped and shouted at, it reinforced that belief…" Martha explained.

"So she's taken a vow of silence for the rest of her life?! Something else has got to have happened!" The Doctor snapped. "She wouldn't just vow to stay silent she's part of me for Rassillon's sake! It's impossible!" he tore off in the direction Jenny went in.

"Jenny?"

She found herself in a dark room, looking out of the window which was her only source of light.

"Jenny?"

She turned around. She tried to supress the hope that was building up within her hearts, inwardly scolding herself for letting her emotions get the better of her.

He could see the inner conflict in her eyes, and it broke his hearts to see it, especially in her. He walked to her and pulled her into a hug, and there, he felt her inner battle stop.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, and the tears fell, and she sobbed into his shoulder, her barriers breaking down.

He stood, wrapping her into his protective embrace tightly, whispering comforting words into her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Rose got the message that the Doctor was back.

Within moments Jackie was ushering her into the car, strapped Tony in the car seat in the back of the Jeep and got in the passenger's seat, while Pete got in the driver's seat and drove them to Cardiff.

Jenny caw Jackie on the CCTV and she hid away quickly.

The Doctor looked at her retreating back, concerned.

In stormed Jackie Tyler, Rose at her heels, telling her to calm down. Ianto, Pete and Tony followed, both men too scared to breathe, and the child giggling.

Jackie slapped the Doctor across the face harshly.

"OW!" he yelped, holding his cheek in shock.

"Mum leave it!" Rose said, pulling her away, shooting him an apologetic look.

Jackie stormed out, muttering angrily to herself.

"Sorry…" Rose said.

"Don't be…" he smiled a little.

She hugged him tightly.

She hugged back just as tight, lifting her from the ground.

"I missed you." she whispered.

"I missed you too… How did you get back?"

"Dimension Cannon." she said.

"What..?! Rose you know how dangerous that could be." he told her.

"And from what I can tell, both universes are fine, so drop it."

"What about him.. You know..?" As soon as he asked, he regretted it. She instantly tensed in his arms and started to tremble. "Ok ok I'm sorry." he whispered.

She gripped on to him tighter.

"Rose, I need to check on Jenny." he whispered.

She nodded and reluctantly pulled herself from him.

He linked his fingers between hers and pulled her in the direction Jenny went in.

"Jenny?" The Doctor called out. "Jenny everything's alright now. You can come out."

Jenny stayed in a room near where they were walking, looking at the chain she'd ripped off her neck weeks before.

Rose unlinked their hands and looked into the room. She tapped him and pointed inside.

They both walked in.

Jenny looked up and looked back down. She barely noticed him kneel next to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry.." she whispered.

"Oh, definitely your daughter." Rose smiled.

"Hush you." the Doctor smiled.

Jenny managed a small giggle.

"Hey, that's more like it." he grinned at her.

"Why don't we get out of here." Rose suggested.

"Where?" Jenny asked.

"Oh… Anywhere." he grinned at her.

Rose grinned and the three of them walked out, through the Hub and to the TARDIS, ignoring everyone they passed.

Jenny looked around as she stepped in, confused. She felt something just brush her mind, which stopped her from running out.

"This could be your new home. If you want it." he told her, smiling. "All three of us, together. No Jackie around." he added, seeing the spark of hope in her eyes.

"Unless we came back so I can get some more clothes." Rose said. "He usually stays in here out of the way. She likes to slap him."

"And it hurts." he pouted.

"You'll get over it." she teased.

Jenny looked at the console. She walked to it and softly brushed her fingers over the buttons and dials.

He stood by her, watching her.

She looked up at him.

"Right, are we ready to go?" he asked, bounding to the door and closed it.

Rose nodded enthusiastically.

Jenny just looked confused again.

He walked back to her and hugged her.

"You don't need to be silent anymore Jenny. No-one's going to come after you if you show how you feel." he told her softly.

"You should take your own advice before you give it." Rose said.

Jenny looked up at him.

"But I'm just an echo…" she whispered.

"No, you're not. You're so much more Jenny.. So much more." he told her.

"No… I'm an echo… that's what you said I was…" she whispered.

"And I regret saying in." he told her.

She leaned against him and closed her eyes. Her arms tightened around him like a small child needing to feel more comfort and protection from their parent.

He held her as tight as he could without hurting her. He only loosened one arm when he felt Rose beside him and wound his free arm around her.

The three of them stayed in their embrace for a few moments.

"Should tell them I'm going with you." Rose mumbled.

"She'll want answers first. Then you'll need to go home and get your bag." the Doctor said.

"I know…" she nodded.

"You go ahead. I'll follow in a minute." he smiled, squeezing her hand to reassure her.

She nodded and walked out.

"Right. The answers you've been avoiding to give me all day, can I get them now?" he asked Jenny.

"Like what?" Jenny looked up at him.

"How are you back? You were dead."

She shrugged. "I just… woke up…"

"Oh of course!" he mentally kicked himself. "15 hours of new life! You were within the limit! Your body just went into shutdown to repair itself!" he rambled on, his voice going a pitch higher each time.

She giggled at his rambling and the voice change. She whispered something in Gallifreyan without realising it. She didn't know how she did it. Fear filled her as she felt his body tense.

'_Great… make him hate you so soon why don't you._' She thought.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing…" she whispered.

"Jenny. Don't do this. What. Did. You. Say." he asked her more firmly, though he already knew. Of course he knew. It was the final thing his youngest daughter told him before she burned in the War.

"I said 'I love you daddy' but it came out weird and I don't know what Happened and I'm sorry…" she whispered, tears making their way to her eyes again.

It brought a light to his hearts, but also broke them when he saw how afraid she was of letting people down.

He hugged her tightly again. "It's ok. You don't need to be." he told her and walked out with her.

"Right, you. Now _**I**_ want answers. Why did you leave Rose? You knew what he'd be like! And you expect her to just forget everything and go back with you?" Jackie said.

"If I had known, I'd never have left her there. I'd have told you to get the rest of your family to go to the Bay, get them and you in the TARDIS and leave him there. I'd never hurt her Jackie you know I wouldn't. She doesn't have to tell me what happened if she doesn't want to, that's her prerogative, I won't force it out of her. I love her too much, I don't expect her to do anything."

Rose's eyes never left him as he spoke. Even Tony, who was sitting in her arms comfortably, was silent.

Even Jackie couldn't find the words to speak.

He turned to Rose. "And I mean every word."

She smiled, set Tony on the ground, ran at him and jumped on him, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and buried her face into his hair.

"I thought if she could fix me, then she could do the same for him. Before I met her I was full of hate, revenge, I wanted bloodshed. But she showed me a new way to live." he told Jackie, keeping a tight hold on Rose's waist.

Jackie nodded, seeming to accept it.

"If you hurt her, I'll slap you so hard you'll regenerate." she warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said as Rose jumped down. "But you do owe an apology to my daughter."

Rose went in and said bye to Pete, bringing Tony with her, and the Torchwood team.

Jackie nodded and looked at Jenny. "Sorry."

Jenny nodded. "S'okay."

She came back moments later.

"Right! Let's get you home." the Doctor said, bounding into the TARDIS, Jenny, Rose and Jackie followed.

He set the co-ordinates for Rose's home and pulled the handbrake down. Moments later (once the 3 women were sent to the ground) he pulled it back up. The TARDIS ground to a halt.

"You need to work on your landing." Rose laughed. She grabbed his arm, who then grabbed Jenny and followed Jackie into the house.

Hours later, Jenny, Rose and the Doctor had walked back into the TARDIS. Rose took her bag to her roo. The Doctor showed Jenny to her own roomm and left her to get settled. He pulled the TARDIS into the Time Vortex.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jenny?" The Doctor called out. "Jenny!" he waved a hand in front of her face.

This jolted her from her reverie. "Hm?" she looked at him dazed, as though she'd just been woken up. She looked around her, she was back inside the TARDIS.

How did she get there? The last she remembered was when Jackie asked her what she would like to drink, it was daytime then, and the next she was outside, in the dark, Rose saying goodbye to her mother. Now, Rose was sat in the captain's chair at the console, the Doctor looking at her from the other side of the console.

"Oh.." was all she said.

"Right. I'm off for a shower, you better not mess with the wiring." Rose smirked at the Doctor.

"Wouldn't dare."

"Yes you would." she laughed and got up, walking down one of the corridors.

Jenny sat in her place.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked her as he sat beside her.

"Everything." she whispered, playing with her fingers in her lap.

"Such as..?" he looked at her.

"The first time you rejected me…" she admitted quietly.

His hearts seemed to stop. He stared at her for a moment before hugging her to him.

"I was an idiot. It should never have happened. When I lost you, I lost everything all over again."

She looked up at him. "But you're right though… I am just an echo… just a soldier… Nothing. Disposable." she whispered

"No… no, no, no Jenny you're more than that! Do you hear me?" he told her. His initial rejection and Jackie's hit couldn't have made her like this, surely?

She shook her head. "No I'm not."

"Yes. Yes you are." he told her, hugging her tighter, he kissed her head softly, running his hand through her hair gently. "Jenny what happened to you…? What's made you like this…?" he whispered.

He stayed there with her until he heard her deep, even breathing. He glanced down at her, seeing her asleep. He slowly stood up, picked her up in his ar,s and he took her to her room. He softly kissed her forehead, laying her down and pulling the blanket over her, not wanting to change her clothes or invade her privacy.

She was so much like him, but he couldn't help but notice there was a bit of Rose in her too. Too human yet too alien. Unusual because she was completely his, she only had one set of DNA inside her, and that was his own. He gently took her hair band from its usual ponytail prison. Her hair amazingly cascaded down to the middle of her back in golden waves. He hadn't noticed its length before.

He smiled softly and walked out, quietly shutting the door behind him. He walked back to the console room, so silent except for the usual hum of his beloved machine.

He barely heard Rose follow him through into the room.

"What'cha doin'? " she asked.

"Thinking of what Donna would do in this kind of situation.."

"I don't think anyone can predict what she would've done. What was brilliant about her was that she spoke her mind as soon as the thought entered her head." she said

"Yeah that's true." he smiled. "You were all brilliant that day. Even Sarah Jane with the K-9 idea, and Luke for standing by."

"He'd be… seventeen my time now wouldn't he." she thought aloud.

"Think so." he shrugged. "How about one more adventure and then we go drop in and see Sarah Jane. There's catching up to do anyway, and it would give Jenny other company besides us. To everyone else she looks like a teenager, and what teenage girl spends time with their dad except to want something from them?"

"Virtually none." Rose laughed a little.

"Exactly." he smirked. "And no match making either. You women are all as bad as each other. She's too young."

"Oh shush, you're starting to sound like MY dad." Rose laughed "In all dad's eyes, their little girls are forever too young. In our cause.. My dad's actually right."

He rolled his eyes. "And where she's concerned, she is. She should be a child, technically, not a fully grown teenage woman."

"Oh be quiet you. You can't speak for her anyway." she giggled.

"True. Stubborn. Determined. Headstrong." he smirked

"A mini, female clone of you." Rose said.

"Mean!" he pouted.

She laughed "Shut up and take us somewhere."

"Miss Bossy." he laughed. He pushed buttons, turned dials and pulled levers. The TARDIS gave a jolt, sending Rose flying into him.

She looked up at him, blushing a little. The lights of the Doctor's beloved machine twinkled, as though it were laughing at them.

"Oi! Behave!" he shouted at his machine as he helped Rose to her feet.

"Think she's trying to tell us something?" Rose giggled.

"No." he smirked.

"I think she is." she said, grinning, her tongue poking between her teeth.

"Well I don't. I'd better go check if that woke her."

"If it woke Jenny you'd have heard her by now, surely. You hear me often enough."

"True… Right! Time to pay another visit to Shakespeare I think! She'll love it. So will you." he rambled on.

"Another?" Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. The TARDIS took me and Martha there cause the people in that time line were having a bit of trouble with a couple of witches."

"Witches?" she said, smirking, not believing him. "Rebound much."

"That's just what Martha said to some of the places I took her." he laughed and set the co ordinates.

**A/N. sorry it's taken so long! :O i'll get the next chaper done soon, promise xxxxxxxxxxx Reviews make me type faster ;) *hinthint***


	8. Chapter 8

Jenny awoke a few hours later in her own room. She got up out of bed, sretching herself out as she did so, awakening the rest of her sleeping body.

She walked into the adjoining bathroom to freshen herself up.

Once she had done everything, and changed nto the only other set of clothes she had, she made her way to the console room.

"Jenny!" the Doctor greeted cheerfully.

With his smile being so infectious, she couldn't help but smile with him as she made her way over.

"Right, follow Rose, she'll show you where there's a change of clothes." he grinned.

"What's wrong with the ones I'm in?" she asked, looking down at her dark T-shirt and jeans.

"Wrong for the time." he said.

"Just… nod and say yes when he stops to breathe and… grin and bear it when you see them." Rose laughed a little.

"Right.." Jenny giggled and followed Rose through the many corridors, tripping over things in a darkened section.

Moments later, the echoed shouts of "NO WAY! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" reached his ears, followed by Rose's echoy laughter, causing him to laugh.

"I know they're not the best, and honestly if I had a choice I'd burn these to the ground. But we're in the same boat. At least he can get away with it in a suit." Rose said handing Jenny a high-necked navy blue dress and picked out a similar one for herself.

"No way! I'll die before you get me in that thing! That thing's not practical if there's any combat! You'd either trip on it or it would go up, showing everyone everything!" Henny shouted.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked through to them.

"You're making excuses now." he smirked.

"Where the hell did you come from!?" she wheeled round and looked up at him.

"My ship. She moves rooms."

"Hate you." she pouted.

"No you don't." he laughed.

"Hmph!"

"That dress, on now, no excuses. If you want to get locked up in the loony bin for being out of the time loop and have everyone think you're crazy then so be it." he smirked, lying for the added bit.

"They'd only need to look at you to find out where I get the madness from. There's no one else." she nodded. "Fine!" she huffed after a bit, snatching the dress from Rose who then shoved him out of the room so they could change.

Once they were done they both walked back to the console room to see him still there.

"So where are we? Rose wouldn't tell me." Jenny said.

"All I said was rebound." Rose grinned.

"What? Just cause I took Martha here first." he laughed. "We're here to see he great Shakespeare."

"Yeah I heard of him. Owen calls him a lot of things." Jenny laughed.

"Well Owen's not here is he. And don't go telling him that." the Doctor smirked, grabbing his coat and springing to the door, throwing it open.

Jenny and Rose walked out of the TARDIS, he followed after them stepping into the cooling air of a Summer's night, putting his coat on.

Jenny looked around, someone was lighting the lanterns in the surrounding village, people bustling around, either going home or going somewhere nice. Children were being called in by their mothers for the evening.

"Come on!" the Doctor grinned, walking off to a strange dome like building with Rose and Jenny.

"Why are we goin' in there?" Jenny asked.

"Just thought I'd treat you both." he smiled "Why? Don't you like it?"

"Haven't given it a chance so I dunno." she grinned back, shrugging.

He hugged her to him.

"Hang on. This is the Globe." Rose said, looking up. "And it's not finished."

"The what?" Jenny looked confused.

"The Globe Theatre." the Doctor said.

"And you've been here before?" Jenny looked at him. "Isn't that like crossing your own timeline?"

"Nope. I was careful." he grinned. "Well.. Kind of." he added. "Ooh Midsummer Night's Dream… Interesting. The last performance I saw went badly wrong.."

"Yeah, and you're rarely careful." Rose smirked as he went and got the tickets.

"Oi. Enough chat lets go." he laughed, ushering them inside and ent to look for their seats, waiting for the play to begin.

"You just don't want to hear the truths." Rose smirked.

"I already know it thank you." he told her.

**_AN: Sorry it's so short, I'm almost done with my college work now, I just have placement until the begining of July and I'm yours :D Reviews are cookies, and I may write faster :P_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I've not updated, but I've lost my muse... I only have one more chapter written... any ideas on what should happen?**

9.

Jenny, Rose and the Doctor all watched the play, and when there was a break, he lead the two women outside.

"Well, that was interesting." he grinned.

"How d'you mean?" Rose asked.

"Well… Trouble of course." he grinned.

"Yeah, well you can look for it AFTER the second half of this damned play." Rose laughed.

"Oh.." he pouted.

Jenny giggled. "I'm going back in, it's gonna start soon." she said after a few minutes had passed.

"Me too." Rose nodded. "An' like it or not, so are you." she pulled him inside with Jenny anf they retook their seats.

"What kind of trouble do you think's going on anyway?" Jenny asked.

Rose looked up at him at Jenny's question.

"I don't know. That's why we're going to have a look." he grinned.

"Sh!" someone behind them said.

"Shush yourself." Rose snapped, turning around to see a woman giving her a dirty look, which didn't flatter her already pug-like features. It made the woman look like she was smelling a permanently bad smell. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Rose added

"Will you be quiet you loud, vulgar child!" the woman told her.

"The hell I will." Rose growled, ignoring the gentle touch from the Doctor. She didn't know this woman's problem. Jenny had only quietly asked a question, and the play hadn't even restarted yet.

A gentleman who had heard the row, made his way through the seats to the two women. "Is everything alright, Miss?" he asked Rose.

"I'm surprised that young man lets his servant girl talk to people with such rude manners!" said the woman.

The Doctor took a small ring on a chain from his pocket and handed it to Rose, who had just shouted "Oi! I ain't his bloody maid! Do I look like a servant girl to you?!"

"Go with my lead. Just shut up and let me do the talking." he muttered in her ear.

Rose nodded slightly and pressed her lips tightly together to keep herself from saying anymore.

The Doctor took his turn to turn around. "Rose is right. She's not a servant girl. She's a long and respected friend of the family, and… she's not long accepted to marry me." he told the woman.

Rose ducked her head, slipping the chain around her neck and her hair hiding the slight blush she tried to keep away from her cheeks, only wishing it were true.

"You see. Jenny here, my daughter, her mother died when she was just a child, and Rose has watched her grow up, stayed through thick and thin with us, and we've got closer over those times. She can say whatever she likes, not you or anyone else is going to stop her." he continued.

This seemed to shut the woman up and Rose put the final nail in the coffin by showing her the ring and saying "We ain't got round to telling my parents yet."

Now the woman looked like she'd just tasted and swallowed something sour and decided to ignore this ignorant child.

"Is everything alright now, Miss Rose?" the man asked.

Rose turned, only just acknowledging him there. "Oh, yeah thank you."

"Good. And may I congratulate you on your engagement." he told her and left.

The Doctor grinned at Rose, who smiled back.

Jenny leaned forward to look at her dad. "You're strange, and a liar." she quietly mouther and sat back.

He grinned over at her and gave her a small wink.

At the end of the second half of the play, the man behind it himself came on to the stage to read a bit from his latest play, a ritual the the Doctor noticed was carried on from Martha. And that was when he noticed the Doctor there. "Doctor!" he called, grinning.

Shakespeare began reading the extract. When he had finished everyone clapped him and he called the Doctor up, who brought Jenny and Rose with him.

"What happened to the other young lady?" he asked the Doctor.

"Oh, she went home." the Doctor told him, smiling.

"Oh right. Shame that. And who are these two lovely ladies?"

"Jenny." Jenny said, smiling, holding out her hand, which to her surprise he kissed.

Rose held out her own hand, said her name and he kissed that hand also.

"Both such beautiful names for lovely, charming ladies." he said. "How did you come to be in such good company with these two, Doctor?"

"Well… Jenny is my daughter and Rose is a very good friend of mine." The Doctor smiled.

"Well may I say they are looking as stunning as the stars shining in the night sky above us." he said, causing Jenny to blush. "You blush as red as the rose, whom your lovely friend is named after, my dear. Am I right in saying you're much too modest?"

"No-one's really said things like that to me before." Jenny admitted.

"No charming man to sweep you off your feet? Surely you should be told, and often, and not by your father."

Jenny shrugged. "The life I lead doesn't let me have time for that."

"There's always time for love, my dear."

During this time Rose had shuffled back to the Docotr and he was now holding her to him.

Jenny smiled a little.

"So, any trouble while I've been gone?" the Doctor asked.

"My plays seem to be coming to life. Written on the page, said aloud by my actors and the next minute, it's been acted out in every day life by normal people, right down to the bittersweet ending."

"Hm… interesting." the Doctor nodded. "Well we'd better get going. Don't want to be missing out on all the action, eh, Rose?"

"Course not." Rose laughed.

Shakespeare lead the three of them to an inn. "I'd kindly like to rent out rooms for my three good friends here." he said to the barmaid.

The barmaid looked at him and smiled. "'Course. 'Ow many rooms will ya be needin'?" she said in a strong cockney London accent, stronger than Rose's own.

The Doctor looked at Rose and Jenny. "Two?" he suggested.

They both nodded.

The barmaid handed them the keys. "Room numbers are 163 & 164." she smiled "'Ave a good night, darlin'."

The Doctor nodded, smiling back. "You too." he said and lead the way up the creaky stairs for the night. He shared with Rose and Jenny had her own room.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 10

The next morning, Jenny woke up slowly in a strange bed. She'd forgotten for a moment where she was. She got up out of bed and got herself dressed, only remembering where she was when the Doctor knocked and came in to check on her.

"Oh, you're up. Good." he grinned.

"Just barely." she nodded, sleep still lagging her brain.

"Well, we've got a long day ahead of us, so come on." he grinned.

"I don't do mornings." she pouted.

"Get used to it." he smiled and hugged her.

She nodded and hugged back. "Go then." she said after a bit, letting him go.

"Oh, nice." he laughed and walked out.

She rolled her eyes and finished getting ready and she walked out moments after. She walked down the rickety wooden steps and saw the Doctor and Rose at a near by table. She decided to go and stand outside by the door. She felt him staring at her, as though he were making sure she was okay.

Suddenly the strong smell of someone who hadn't washed for a while mixed with alcohol invaded her senses, making her gag inside and hold her breath. She turned away slightly to try and avoid it.

She then felt a hand grip her shoulder, which she shrugged off.

"Aw come on darlin'! 'Ave a drink wiv me!" the man slurred.

"You mistake me for someone who's that easy." she glared at him and turned fully to face the Doctor, who was giving her a look saying 'what's going on?' and she shrugged. He got up and walked to her, and she turned back round.

"I think you should go home or somewhere where you can rest up and sober up." he said.

"Who are you then? 'Er dad?" the man slurred.

"As it happens, yes I am." the Doctor glared.

"You'll have a job getting' rid of him." said a young boy who had walked by outside. "No one will have him."

Jenny looked up at her father, smiling.

He lead her away back to the table and she sat next to Rose.

"You get people like that round the estate all the time back home." Rose laughed a little.

The Doctor looked quizzical at her.

"Some council estates tend to have drug addicts, drunks or both. I think a lot of places have them to be honest." Rose smirked. "I will admit, before Mickey, I was involved with a guy who was on drugs." she added.

The Doctor looked at her incredulously.

"It was behind my back. I'd never touch anything like that." she said. "I found out 6 or 7 months after I moved in with him. And… I left him. Went back to mum."

"Which probably explains the reason why your mother didn't want me anywhere near you." he smiled a little.

"Probably…" she smiled. "Needless to say, even though we've known Mickey literally all my life, ahw didn't trust him either for a bit."

He laughed a little.

Jenny listened, but she didn't really take in the words.

Shouts sounded from outside. Someone was shouting for help.

The Doctor, Rose and Jenny jumped up and ran outside.

"HELP UP! PLEASE!" A young girl was shouting.

They ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's my brother." the girl sobbed.

"I'm a doctor, what's happened?" he asked.

"He's dying." she sobbed again.

Rose pulled the girl into a hug and the all walked into the girl's house.

* * *

A/N: aaaaaand my muse has gone. does anyone have any ideas on what could be happening? I'd love to hear your ideas, I really want my muse back :(


End file.
